Wilson's Heart
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: AU Wilson falls in love with Elena Victor, whose brother had been a patient of his before dying of pancreatic cancer. Can Wilson help her heal and allow her to move on? Wilson/OC possible Hilson implied
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Bad Dream

Elena Amber

I woke up in the middle of the night. The room was dark and the clock by the bed read 1:03. James' arms were wrapped around me. "Ellie," he said, "what is it?"

"A dream," I said, "about Seth," I said referring to my brother who had been dead for about six months from advanced pancreatic cancer. It was because of him I had met James Wilson, the oncologist at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as well as his best friend Gregory House the legendary diagnostic medicine department head.

"Come here," he said and folded me into his arms, "I know how much you miss him. I know."

"Why did it happen?" I asked, "Why?

"Sometimes we don't know why, that's just the way it is Elena. But it's going to be okay, trust me."

"It's going to happen to me."

"Elena Amber Victor," he said my full name, something he had only done once before when he had asked me to marry him last month, "No it won't. Do you remember after he died we had you tested?"

After Seth had died and James and I had started dating I had asked him to test me for the disease. As I waited for the test results from House and his team, James held me in his lap in his office. The results had come back negative and I had sighed in relief. "Yes," I replied.

"And ever since I've kept my eyes on you. Perks of dating an oncologist," he smiled, "who has a diagnostician as his best friend."

"House doesn't even like me because I'm dating you."

"House doesn't like most people," James said laughing, "Sometimes I can barely tell if he likes me, or Chase or Cameron.'

"You're his best friend," I said.

"I suppose."

"How do you do it?" I asked, "Handle the loss on a daily basis?"

"I don't know," he said softly and kissed me, "let's go back to sleep, okay Ellie? Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to come with me to work today Ellie? I'll probably only be doing paperwork so it'll be all right."

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go back to sleep," he said and I cueled myself into him and fell asleep.

At eight the alarm went off and we both got up and got ready. I was wearing a gold shirtdress with black leggings and boots and my curly red hair was up in a bun. James lived only five minutes from Princeton Plainsboro so the drive in his silver Volvo was short.

PPTH was a huge institution and almost looked to me like a city. I remember the first time I had come here with Seth and his wife Tiffani and I had no idea where to go. I remembered walking through the maze of the hospital with almost numb legs as we came to consult an oncologist for Seth.

James opened the door on my side for me and I smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," he took my fingers in his and walked into the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Cancer

Wilson, _flashback 2013_

I walked into my office at nine o'clock on the dot on a sunny day. House limped with his cane into my office a few minutes after I arrived and threw a case file on my desk. "Thirty year old male with pain in the upper abdomen and weight loss. Cameron has suggested pancreatic cancer."

"And you think so too? You never side with Cameron."

"If I thought it was something else I wouldn't have come to you."

"If it's pancreatic cancer, it has probably already metastasized. That type of cancer usually only starts showing symptoms when it's in the later stages. How old did you say he was?"

"Thirty."

"Damn," I said as I looked at the folder with all the information we had on this man, "most cases happen in people over sixty. He's a smoker, I see. Does he have any family?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" House said, "Do you want me to go interview the patient to find out?" he smirked then popped a Vicodin pill.

I shook my head, "You're such an ass, House."

"And yet you still like me. I'll get Cameron on that interview of the family unless you want to talk to them yourself and dig deeply into their secret pasts."

"Bring them here."

"Yes, Uncle Wilson," House said and he smirked as he walked out of my office and I got back to some paperwork. I was too caught up in my paperwork until there was a knock at my door. I knew it wasn't House this time because he never knocked. "Come in," I said.

Standing at the door were two women: one with straight brown hair and the other with red curls the color of red velvet cake. The redheaded one was standing in front of the brunette, who seemed almost reluctant to walk in.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm Elena Victor, Seth's sister and this is Tiffani his wife," the red headed woman was shorter than I was by a head even in heels. She walked in front of the other woman and shook my hand. Looking at her I could tell she was taking this better than the other woman was. The other woman had not said a word yet.

"Please sit," I waved them towards the chairs in front of my desk. Elena sat up straight in her chair and Tiffani slumped.

"How far along is the cancer?" Tiffani asked, not looking up from her lap. Her eyes were glossed over with tears.

"It has metastasized to his liver so it's hard to tell as the cancer is already this advanced. A few months at best," I said softly. I knew how hard this was for anyone.

"Oh God," Tiffani started to sob and I looked at Elena, but she was calm still. "What can we do?'

"At this point, really all we can do is make sure he is comfortable and you spend time with him while you still can."

Tiffani started to sob harder.

"Tiff, come on," she said and helped her sister-in-law stand, "thank you Dr. Wilson for answering my questions."

"I'm here if you need anything else Ms. Victor."

"Thank you."

Elena smiled and then she led her sobbing sister-in-law out. I gave her a sympathetic look as she headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Sorry this disclaimer/note came late. But anyway, hope you're enjoying this fan fiction almost as much as I'm enjoying watching House on Netflix. Sadly I do not own anything other than Elena Amber and her brother and his wife. The rest belongs to FOX! Read, review, follow, fave, whatever! I'd love feedback! Without further adieu here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3- House Calls

Elena Amber

James' office at the hospital was open with windows that let in light from all directions. The big chestnut desk sat in the center of the room like the focal point of a still life with the chairs facing the big chair. He held the door open for me and once I was inside he walked in and shut the door.

I walked over to the big L-shaped couch near one of the windows but before I sat down James came and lifted me off my feet in a twirl. I laughed, "House could walk in at any minute. Or Cuddy."

"House can deal with it," James said as he sat me on the couch and knelt in front of me. His hands came to my throat gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking your lymph nodes for cancer," he smiled and came to sit beside me and then took me on his lap. "You, Elena Amber, are cancer free," he said and kissed my neck and then my lips. "I will never let cancer touch your life again."

"Okay," I breathed.

"WILSON!" A booming voice came through the open door.

"Oh yes, House dearest?" James said as Gregory House walked into the room. He was tall but his stance was awkward because of the cane he leaned on. He was dressed in a band t-shirt and jeans, which was so unusual to me because James dressed so nicely.

"Oh I had no idea Mrs. Wilson was here," House said looking at me.

"Hi, House," I said.

"So is the wedding tomorrow? Should I bring balloons to the hospital? Do you want me to provide music? We could have Cameron do the flowers. And Cuddy could be the flower girl."

"Would you be the ring bearer too, House?" I teased.

"Ooh, I would but I try to avoid walking when I don't have to," I saw a hint of a smile cross House's face. House and I were warming up to each other after all this time because we had sass wars and that was fun. "Anyway, Wilson I need you."

"What for?"

"Can you take over for me at the clinic? I'm hiding from Cuddy."

"What's in it for me?" James asked.

"A hundred bucks, and I'll keep Mrs. Wilson here occupied while you're gone. Do you like puzzles, Mrs. Wilson?" House asked me.

"Sure."

"Fine," James rose, "but I expect the money when I check out from the clinic, House."

"I love you Wilson," House said as I got up and followed House to his office. He opened the door. "Chase! Cameron! Foreman! What have we got? We have a visitor today and I want to impress her."

"Hi Elena," Cameron said with a smile giving me a hug. Her slightly pregnant belly bumped mine as she hugged me, "Where's Wilson?"

"Clinic."

"_House!_" Cameron said, "If Cuddy finds out that you…"

"Relax," House waved his hand dismissively, "I'm paying Wilson off to help me avoid Cuddy. I don't need your worry to kill Chase's baby that's in your oven."

_"House!"_

"What have we got? Come on people, time is money. What cases can we use to impress my future semi sister in law?"

"We've got a twenty-one year old presenting with necrotizing fasciitis," Chase said, "She has a fever, tachycardia, and swollen tissue. It fits."

"Mrs. Wilson," House turned to me, "Are you better with people than I am? Because I'll pay you twenty bucks to go get the sob story worthy history out of this girl."

I laughed, "I'll do it." I held out my hand and House put the money in my hand and I walked out the door.

"Ten says she just goes to see Wilson," Chase said as I walked away.

"Damn it Elena," House very seldom used my first name unless I had outsmarted him or he was being serious. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Love you House!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hey guys! Thanks for the following and faves. I would love ****to hear your opinions on the story and I might use your help to write it! Is there anything/anyone you want to see happen or be together? Review to let me know! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Detours

Elena Amber

I laughed as I headed towards the free clinic that was attached to the hospital. House and I loved playing our mind games with each other and usually we'd end up in a stalemate but this time I won. I walked into the clinic and James walked out of the first exam room. I smiled.

"Did House bore you?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I said and held up the twenty-dollar bill. James smiled and lifted me up and spun me around and kissed me.. His hands held up my legs "James!"

"You are amazing," he said and he put me down, "Shall I treat you to lunch?"

"If you insist," I said as we walked out of the doors hand in hand. We walked to his car and he held the door for me. He climbed into the driver's seat and we drove off into the city. I rested my head on his shoulder as he drove.

"Are you still tired because you got no sleep last night?" James asked me.

"No, I slept…"

"We need to get you home."

"James, I…"

"Elena Amber," James said and turned the car around called PPTH on the phone using the Bluetooth in the car as he pulled back into the hospital parking lot. He felt my forehead and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yes Dr. Wilson?" A voice on the phone said

"I'm going home early, so let Dr. Stein take all my cases for the rest of the day," he said.

"Of course."

"Thanks," he said and hung up and we drove the short way in silence until we pulled up at his small three-bedroom house. He killed the engine and got out to get me out.

"I can walk,' I said, "I'm not going to collapse like all those people you see at the beginning of medical shows."

"Let's pretend that's not the case," James said softly as he kissed me and carried me into the house. The inside of our house was bright and open just like his office was. The hardwoods were sleek and the chocolate furniture in the living room matched perfectly. He made me some tea with my favorite mango tea bags

He took the stairs to the master bedroom and rubbed my back as he carried me. "Okay," I said as I sipped at the sweet tea. "You put something in this to make me sleep," I said as I continued drinking and we finally arrived at our room and he laid me in our warm bed.

"Look at you, see hanging out with House and me is teaching you things," he kissed my forehead and I tried to pull him atop me but my eyes were closing. "Elena Amber," he said gently kissing me, "I need you to sleep now, love, okay?"

"Okay," I said using him as a pillow and I fell asleep.

"I love you," he said and kissed my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Feeling like treating y'all today, so I'm posting two chapters. Again would love reviews/suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Aurora

Wilson

After Elena had fallen asleep I took her into the bathroom and started a bath for her. I talked on the phone with House as I bathed Elena I had the phone in between my cheek and shoulder so my hands were free. "Where are you?" House asked me. "I've been looking for you."

"Home with Elena."

"So Cuddy lets you go home and keeps me here for clinic duty that I paid you a hundred dollars to do? I want a refund."

"Ha-ha. I'm not sure that's how it works," I told him.

"Why are you at home with Mrs. Wilson? Is it allowed to skip the clinic to have a little fun time? If it is, I need to try it."

"She didn't get to sleep last night."

"Oh the poor thing," House said sarcastically.

"House."

"So you drugged her, didn't you? And you say we aren't alike."

"House."

"So, when are you and Mrs. Wilson getting married again? When do I have to wear that awful suit? Tomorrow?"

"Two weeks, House."

"I keep getting the days mixed up."

"I can see that," I said as I got Elena into a wrap around towel and carried her to our bed. "I've got to go House. Try not to overdose on Vicodin while I'm gone."

"Yes Uncle Wilson."

"Hang up the phone you idiot," I said laughing as I hung up and wrapped blankets around Elena. I wrapped her in my arms and looked up at the ceiling until the phone rang again. "House!"

"_Oh Wilson, I miss you. Take the day off_," I smirked.

"You are not funny."

"Yes I am, and you know it. Anyway, I need an oncology consult so I need you here. Bring drugged Mrs. Wilson and get your ass down here. Kay, love you Wilson."

"You owe me House."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- I had a snow day today so no school meant time to watch House and write this! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am, I absolutely love Wilson on the show. I love reviews, so why not tell me what you think?**

* * *

Chapter 6- Consults

House

I was sitting in my office playing my guitar when Wilson came in. "I hate you," he said as he walked in with Elena wrapped around him and his right hand around her back.

"See Wilson, it's not fun without you."

"I hate you."

"Do you want me to have Chase take her to your office? Chase! You're being summoned," I called, "Go take Mrs. Wilson to Wilson's office." Wilson handed Elena over to Chase, "Stay with her until I'm done with Wilson. "

"What about that MRI you requested me to do?"

"Cameron can do it. Or, if you don't want her straining her lovely pregnant body, get Foreman to do it."

"What if she wakes up?" Chase asked as he took her from Wilson, "You want me to give more Diazepam?"

"Mix it in hot tea and she should drink it," Wilson said.

"And she's okay with this? Does she think it's hot?" I asked. "Damn Wilson. I need to take relationship advice from you. Maybe I'll try that on Cuddy."

"I'm leaving now," Chase said.

"Wait, let Wilson give her a kiss," I said and Wilson glared at me and placed a kiss on Elena's forehead, "Now go."

"What do you want?" Wilson asked once Chase was gone.

"I was lonely so I lied to get you to come hang out with me. _General Hospital _starts in five minutes," I said as I popped a Vicodin.

"Damn it House," he said and I shrugged. "CHASE! On second thought bring Elena back!" Chase apparently had heard me so he came back and handed Elena back to Wilson who took her and wrapped her legs and arms around him so he could hold her up.

"I barely got down the hall," Chase said, "what happened?"

"House called me here just because he was bored," Wilson said, "and because he likes to torment me."

"No, I like hanging out with Wilson and his sleeping fiancée," I said taking Elena's left hand and showing Chase the simple silver ring with two small diamonds embedded in it.

"Nice ring," Chase said as I let Elena's hand drop back.

"House can't get enough of me," I turned my head to see Elena's eyes open. "Because I can stoop to his level of sass."

"More tea?" I held up my coffee mug and Wilson put her down. "Chase, go run that MRI." Chase left and Elena paced my office, her heels clicking on the floor. She straightened her gold dress.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Damn, I kind of liked you asleep."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny House," Elena sat in one of the chairs in front of the white board in my office.

"What do you even do all day when you're not here hogging Wilson?" I asked Elena. A thing I actually liked about her was how witty she was. She wasn't at all the weak damsels that were usually attracted to Wilson and I think I actually respected that.

She laughed, "I'd say you hog Wilson from me. And he brought me here today.. Anyway, I'm a journalist. I write for a fashion magazine."

"How's my outfit?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- I have so many ideas for this story so it's a lot further along then what I've posted just so you guys know. I'd love ****reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Dinner Dates

Elena Amber

James and I left the hospital around five thirty. He carried me out with his hands supporting my legs, his favorite way to carry me because he once told me that it kept me close to him. "So do you want to go to dinner?" he asked me, "Or do you want to go home so I can cook for you?

"That sounds good," I said, "as long as you don't give me more Diazepam-spiked tea," I laughed.

"It was the only way I could get you to sleep. I'm sorry," he said and kissed me. I laughed.

"I didn't mind," I said, "I got a good sleep."

"See? It helped you."

"Always the hero, James Evan Wilson," I laughed as he started driving. We had soft rock playing in the car as we drove. When we got home he lifted me out of the car and carried me into the kitchen. "I'm going to go change. And maybe to sleep; some Diazepam is still in my system."

"Let me carry you then," he lifted me up, "I don't want you falling."

"Did House tell you to put me on Diazepam?" I asked, thinking it made sense, "because isn't it a treatment for insomnia?"

"He did," James said and kissed me. We got into our room and he put me on my feet. "Do you need me to hold you steady while you change?'

"Sure," I said, "if you let me change myself."

"You do like to take care of yourself," he said and laughed, "my independent Elena. You know, House admires that about you." He put his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Okay, this might be a little hard," I laughed. I fumbled as I changed but I was successful. After I changed, James put me in the bed and brought me close to him and massaged my back deeply.

"Let's sleep off the Diazepam," James said and helped me drink something that tasted like grape Fanta, "Good job, love."

"That's totally more Diazepam," I accused softly as my eyes were closing. "Damn it House. What was that?"

"It'll help the insomnia," James said and I fell asleep in what seemed to be no time at all.

I woke up warm with blankets around me and not knowing what time it was. "No more Diazepam," I said as I swallowed warm soup from a spoon. I blinked and saw we were now in the kitchen and I was sitting with James and his arm was around me.

"No more. Eat, Elena," he said and he kissed my lips before he put another bite on the spoon for me.

"Why did House and you put me on Diazepam?" I asked.

"You haven't been sleeping well and you're awful at hiding things," he smiled and kissed my cheek, "Even months after he died you're still tormented, and that's _okay_ Elena. The Diazepam will help you sleep when you can't."

"Did House diagnose that?"

"Yes, he did."

Surprisingly, I was flattered. "Thank you for your concern," I said and hugged him, "What soup is this?" I asked.

"Italian sausage and potatoes," he said, "it's good, huh?"

"Did you make it?"

"While you were asleep," he said, "I took you with me down here to make it."

"James? Can I see the file you showed House about me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- Sorry this is so late, I was on spring break! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Histories

Wilson

I pulled out the blue folder and put it on the bar. It had Elena's full name on it. She opened it and I gave her more bites of soup as she read over the file. "This is my complete medical history," she said, "Look, it includes the scoliosis surgery I had when I was eleven. They did a posterior fusion of some kind, put some rods in my spine."

"I know," I said softly kissing her shoulder, "that's why I sometimes sit you up straight when you sit on my lap so your spine won't go back to curving."

"And House knew too, then?"

"Yes. House knows a lot of things, that's what makes him such a good diagnostician."

"That surgery kind of made me a medical junkie. I started watching medical shows like _M.A.S.H. _after it. I even took a healthcare science class in high school."

"Really? Was med school in your plans?"

"Actually no. When I took my healthcare class I realized I couldn't handle all the blood and gore of it, so I thought I'll just marry someone in the medical field."

"Well you lucked out," I said and she kissed me.

"Can you feel the rods when you massage my back like you do?" she asked. I moved my hands to the middle of her back.

"My best guess is it's right there since that's where most curved spines begin to curve," I said, "Is that right?"

"You're right. So anyway, you showed this to House?"

"Yes, and he and I concluded that Diazepam would be best to help you. I know you're, _we're_, moving on after Seth died. PTSD can be caused by grief and PTSD explains the dreams. "

"So I take it every time I go to sleep?"

"No, only when you can't sleep. The amount of Diazepam House and I have you on is too powerful to use too often without an addiction forming."

"Like House and Vicodin?"

"Exactly."

Elena finished her soup and continued to take sips of her white wine as we looked through her file that included documents signed by House and me. "You have such a neat signature," she said looking at the _James Wilson_ signed perfectly on a line in the document I was looking at.

"Let's go to bed," I said and got down from the chair and took her in my arms. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"If you allow me, Dr. Wilson."

I laughed, "We'll see."

"I like the way you carry me," Elena said into my shoulder as I took her upstairs and got her ready to go to bed. "Isn't it kind of early to go to bed?"

"You need sleep," I said and tucked her into our bed like a child I was taking care of and then I got in beside me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Can I marry you yet James Evan Wilson?" she laughed.

"Soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.-Hey guys! WOW, thank you all for all the views on this story it means a lot. Please let me know what you think about the story. I love it, but I'm kinda biased so yeah. REVIEW and enjoy and keep up the hits!**

* * *

Chapter 9- Test Results

Elena Amber, _flashback 2014_

It had been only five weeks since Seth died and we buried him. James Wilson and I had started dating after the funeral. James had shown up to comfort me and I had spent quite a bit of time crying on his shoulder that day but he did not say anything but just rubbed my back and let me get out my feelings.

I drove to the hospital and parked before going to James' office. I knocked on the door and he answered. "What are you doing here?" he took a look at me from head to toe, "Elena, what's wrong?"

I didn't say anything but I sank to the floor and began to sob. "I don't know, really," I said and he got on his knees and took my face in his hands.

"Come here," he said and swung me up in his arms and brought me into his office.

"What if I have it too?" I finally asked.

"Elena, only five percent of cases of cancer like Seth's are inherited. Most are environmental factors we have control over," he kissed my hair, "but we can test you if you like. House!"

A moment later House came through the door. Somehow I knew House knew this was serious. "What do you need?"

"Order an MRI for me," I heard James say.

"Okay I'll get Chase on it," House said and then pulled out a syringe and told me, "Look at Wilson, Elena." I did as instructed and James leaned in and kissed me. "Good," House said.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"It's to sedate you for the MRI."

I expected House to come back with a snarky comment after that not snarky answer but he did not. Instead he handed James a cup full of liquid, "To help relax her. Once you give it to her keep a hold on her. She'll be wobbly," and he held an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth.

"Elena," James put my head on his shoulder, "drink this for me, okay?" House lifted the mask from my face as I did as I was told and then put it back.

"Breathe in steadily Elena," House told me as he continued to hold the mask over my face and I breathed in the air. The room started to spin and I had a hard time finding James' face. James kept a hold on me with his right arm around my waist.

"Will it make me fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. Just close your eyes and go to sleep," James said and curled me up in his lap, "I'll take care of this."

"What if I have it?"

"We'll think about it if we have to," he said and I felt my body start to fall asleep under House and James' grasps and I gave in.

When I woke up I had lost sense of time but I was still in James' office sitting on his lap with his arms around me, but now I was in a hospital gown so that told me the tests were over. "Wilson, the MRI was clean," House was telling him.

"Elena, did you hear that?" James pressed his lips to mine softly like I was Aurora waking up from a deep slumber. "You're fine Elena. You're _perfect._ You're going to stay here for the rest of the day._"_

"I don't have it?" I asked.

"Nope," House said looking at the images as if they could change, "still no."

I laughed, "Go diagnose people."

House gave me a mock salute, "Yes General Victor," and he walked away. I laughed, that was more like House. James smiled at me and put something around my neck. It was a heart made from diamonds and a sapphire in the center.

"I had been meaning to give you this," he said, "and now is the perfect time; it's you're MRI gift."

"It almost gives the hospital attire I'm in a flashy look," I said.

"You pull it off well."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Hi guys! BIG THANKS to the person who reviewed on Chapter 9! Thanks for your ****input! If you have any ideas/suggestions you want to see then you should review too! Here's a little cuteness for your lives today!**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Perks Of Loving James Wilson

Elena Amber

I was surprised when James gave into my wishes of him making love to me, especially given the events of the day and Diazepam probably still in my veins. But that was something I really loved about him, he would do anything to make people he loved happy: especially me.

"Okay," James kissed me, "come here. We'll go slowly and gently."

He scooted me close and put his weight on top of me and kissed my lips softly and then my neck and I looked into his chocolate eyes, "Do you want me to take off your necklace?"

"No," I said and kissed him and put my hands on his shoulders, "it's a part of me you gave me."

"Okay," he smiled and took his hands and felt the nodes on my neck. "Such healthy nodes," he said kissing my throat again, "I never see that in Oncology, it's refreshing." I laughed.

"Thanks," I said softly, "I guess all you see is metastases in the lymph nodes."

"I do see that a lot. Look at you, using big medical words," he smiled and claimed my lips with his.

"It's a perk of hanging out with you and House."

James smiled and worked his way down softly, informing me about all the different types of cancers he saw on a daily basis. Even when we were intimate I learned from him. He was truly brilliant. Every time he went further he would always ask for my permission to do so. "Is this all right?"

"Of course you can," I breathed, "this isn't the first time we've done this."

"I just want to make sure you're happy, Elena. I want to make you the happiest woman on the planet."

"You do," I promised.

After, I lay in James' arms and started to fall asleep as he stroked my hair and weaving his fingers into my hair, "James?"

"Yes, love?"

"I think I'll go to work tomorrow," I declared.

"Oh no you will not," he laughed and stroked my cheek, "you deserve at least two days off. I called and secured it for you,"

"House might get sick of me being there," I teased.

"But Cameron will be happy to see you," he said, "she really likes you."

"Thank you," I said and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.- Hi guys!**** If you have any ideas/suggestions you want to see then you should review! Sorry this is late, been busy!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Pistol

House

I walked into my office at noon the next day. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase were already in my office. "Cuddy came by and said you have clinic duty you need to catch up on."

"Shit," I said, "she will be the death of me. Do you think I could bribe Wilson to take it for me with another hundred bucks?"

"Maybe," Foreman said.

"Absolutely not but I will take your money," I turned and saw Elena standing at my door. She was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with three quarter sleeves and heels with what looked to me to be spikes on them. "Pay up."

"Damn it. Aren't you supposed to be designing outfits or whatever?" I asked.

"I can do that here," she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, "I just couldn't leave you alone House."

"More Diazepam?" I smiled and held up a syringe. I loved my wit wars with Elena.

"I'm good right now, thanks, but I'll let you know," Elena smirked at me and looked at my team, "do you have a case today? I'm sure I can take over for House, write on the board and all that."

"What would you know about diagnostic medicine?" I asked.

"I took a healthcare class in high school, but I'd just be writing on the board," I saw her smirk at me, "don't worry."

"WILSON!"

Wilson entered and he smiled, "You have clinic hours, go."

"Wanna take over for me?" I pulled out a wad of cash, "A hundred bucks. What do you say, Wilson?"

"Go, House."

"Damn," I said and walked over and touched Elena's cheek with two of my fingers, "You win, Pistol."

She smiled, "I know. Wanna do a best two out of three?"

"You and Wilson up for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she said, "pick us up at seven. Now, go before I go get Cuddy."

"Can you even do that?"

"Cuddy actually likes me, believe it or not," she said and smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Déjà Vu

Elena Amber

"What do we have?" James asked as House left. Around the table sat Cameron who was holding Chase's hand, Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub. James sat at the head of the table and I had my marker ready to write on the board. "Anything?"

"Twenty-three year old male presenting with jaundice and unexplained weight loss," Thirteen said, "he was admitted a few hours ago."

I wrote the words on the board. "Sounds like adenocarcinoma," I said having heard the symptoms with Seth when Tiff and I brought him to see James for the first time and he had said that there was nothing we could do except take palliative measures. "My brother had the same symptoms."

James got up and I handed him the marker. "Go run a biopsy and liver function tests," he wrote those on the board and each member of the team got up and left. I sat down in a chair.

"It's just like Seth's cancer," I said.

"We don't know yet," he said and lifted me against him after he scrawled a note to the team, "if you want, we can leave Cameron in charge."

"Thanks," I said and I could already feel tears pooling in my eyes, "I just don't want to end up in a puddle of tears."

"Hey, hey. It's all right," he said as we walked towards his office, "I understand." We got to his office and he opened the door and we went to his desk to sit down.

"Do you still have Seth's case file?" I asked blinking.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing it?" James asked rubbing my back, "I still have it whenever you're ready."

"I want to see them," I said, "because I want to see if I can get the team to help this guy. He's only twenty-one so that means he could have a few more years, right?"

"It's unlikely if it's pancreatic cancer that he'll have that long, love. Those symptoms suggest metastasis and if that happens the five-year survival rate is lower."

"Oh. Where could it metastasize?" I asked, thinking about Seth's PET scans and his cancer filled body lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Pretty much anywhere."

"I'm so sorry Elena," he said and kissed my lips and rubbed my right side. He turned on some soft Spanish guitar music as we just sat. I closed my eyes.

"Can I… can I still see the file?" I asked.

James got up and went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file after searching for a moment. It was a manila folder with _Victor; Seth Leonard_ written on the tab. James put his hands on my hips so I could sift through the file at my own pace. On the first page there was a picture of Seth and a detailed history.

"He didn't have scoliosis like me," I said, "I was the youngest, only girl, and also the special child because I had an illness."

"And Seth was okay with it?"

"He didn't care, it meant that he got to play Mr. Protective Older Brother and he thought that made him look macho. And he stayed that way…until the diagnosis," I sighed, "I can't look at it. I thought I could, but I just _can't_…"

"House!"

House appeared even though I thought he was at the clinic. "I'm going to give her two milligrams. It's not enough to sedate her, but it'll take any anxiety away. Pistol, kiss Wilson for me," I felt one of House's hands steady my right shoulder and James tightened his grip on my hips and I kissed him. "Good," House said softly and the needle went into my arm and he pushed down on the cap. The needle came out and House smirked. "If you need more, just holler. I won't be doing anything."

"Why do you always give me the Diazepam?" I asked.

"Because I need Wilson to distract you and I think it's more fun that way," he smiled wickedly and touched my cheek before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.- Here's Chapter 13! Sorry this is so late; I've been busy with school winding down and such. Thank you to Kyra who reviewed and caught me on a minor medical detail I had missed in my last update; keep it up! Even though this is fan fiction and it really doesn't have to make sense by definition if you see something that might not make sense let me know and I'll look at it. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 13- The Funeral

Wilson, _flashback 2014_

Seth Victor's funeral occurred a week and a half after he had died. I had been treating him with mostly palliative pain management for less than four months when he passed because his cancer had been too advanced for any sort of aggressive treatment. His wife Tiffani had tearfully asked me to come to the funeral, and I felt it was the least I could do.

I found Tiffani with Seth's sister Elena right as I walked into the church where the funeral was held. Elena had her arms around her sister in law who was consumed in grief when she saw me. "Dr. Wilson," she said, "thank you for coming."

"It was the least I could do for you," I said.

"We appreciate it," Elena said,.

"Yes… thank…you…" Tiffani got out in between sobs. I gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Seth was a very lucky man to have such great people as your family in his life," I said and my eyes lifted to Elena.

"I am…pregnant you know. It's our first, and I found out the day after he was diagnosed," more tears fell down her cheeks, "I don't know what to do now."

"I'm sorry," it was the only logical thing to say.

"Hang on, I'll be right back. Tiffani, come on I'll take you to go sit with my mom," Elena led her away and I took a seat in a pew in the center of the room. Elena came and sat beside me and I smiled. "I'm not okay," she said looking down at her black dress.

I put my arm around her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Elena looked at me and started crying. Not knowing what else to do I helped her up and took her outside. No one was outside now, so I led her to sit under a tree. She didn't say anything but she put her head on my shoulder and I held her as she let out her feelings.

"I don't want to go in there and do this," Elena said into my shoulder.

"We can just sit out here. Have our own funeral for him. Do you have any funny stories you can tell me about him? What were some of his favorite things?"

"He loved sports."

"Which ones?" I asked softly, "Football? Baseball?"

"Both of those," she said and more tears flowed down her cheeks as she crawled into my lap. I did not stop her but I put my arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly. She took one of my hands and held it in hers. "It isn't fair."

"I know," I whispered, "I know. Just let it out."

So that's what she did. She sobbed as we sat outside while the funeral went on beyond the closed doors.

And then I kissed Elena Victor, the sister of one of my deceased patients. Nothing for me would ever be the same.

"Dr. Wilson…"

"James, Elena. I know that came on fast. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking and I…."

"I liked it, and I like you. God, this is such bad time for me to be kissing you, because it's _my brother's funeral…_"

"How about after the funeral I buy you dinner?"

"That'd be nice," she said and kissed me again and again and again.

* * *

**I'm almost done writing this story on the actual Word document so after I finish I'll be uploading more chapters at a time so you guys can catch up. I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet so feel free to imput on whether I should.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.-Hey guys I know this is super late but I promise I'll make it up to you with THREE CHAPTERS! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Dinner Dates

Elena Amber

I wore a white dress with lace sleeves, white leggings, and white high heels to dinner. House picked James and I up at our house. I smiled when I saw House and he touched my cheek; which was apparently his way to show he liked me. "Hi, House."

"Looking very much like a fashion journalist," he said.

"Thanks," I said as James opened the backseat door for me before he got in. House had a mix tape playing in the car. The song that was on now was Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden. As we drove I stretched out on the back seat. "So how did that case you had today turn out?"

"It's not cancer, I don't know what it is," House said, "The team ran tests."

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Pistol. I don't want to give you some more Diazepam before dinner," House said and tapped his jacket pocket.

"I thought you enjoyed drugging me."

"Only when I have to," House smirked.

"Fair enough," I said as we parked. I sat up and James came and opened my door. I held his right hand. We were at a nice Italian restaurant that James and I sometimes went to. "Ooh I like it here," I said.

"Good," James said as we walked in and were seated in a booth with James and me on one side and House on the other.

"So, you're going back to work tomorrow?" House asked.

"Unless you want me around more to bug you, then yes. The next magazine issue's deadline for articles is next week."

"You should write about the short skirts Cuddy wears."

I smiled, "I don't think the hospital would like that kind of press." House took a sip of water.

"I would."

"I know," I laughed. I looked at the menu with pictures of each of the dishes. I usually got the cheese ravioli and it was really the best in Princeton. When our waiter came around I got the ravioli and we ordered a nice bottle of wine. James took me on his lap after he poured me a glass.

"Who's catering the wedding?" House asked as he took a bite of the bread they gave us.

"A fancy steakhouse," James said, "it's over by the hospital."

"Do you want me to provide music? I play piano," House said, "I'll give you a discount on that because I like you two."

I laughed, "Thanks, House."

* * *

**So let me know: what do you guys think of Elena and how she fits in? REVIEW and tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Here's the second chapter of three I promised! REVIEW with thoughts! Please? Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15- Back To Normal

Elena Amber

The alarm I had set for eight o'clock went off the next morning. I reached over and shut it off. I reached for my Samsung Galaxy S5 and checked my texts. I had a text from my best friend and head editor of the magazine, Adeline "Addie" Flynn. _Are you coming in today? James called me last night. You okay?_

"Did you call Addie?" I asked as James and I rolled into his arms.

"I called and told Addie you'd be in today but only for a half day because of the intensity of the medication House and I have you on. We don't know just how it affects you yet. So I'll be driving you to work and picking you up at noon."

"Okay."

Forty-five minutes later James walked me into the office where Addie met me at the door. She had her blond hair curled slightly and wore designer jeans, a red top, and wedges. She looked like you'd imagine a fashion guru with the looks of Jennifer Aniston during her _Friends _days. "I'll be back at twelve to get her, Adeline," James said and kissed me, "See you then."

"Bye, love you."

"I love you too," he said and squeezed my hand before leaving. When he was gone Addie led me to her office.

"Girl, you are so lucky to have literally the sweetest man ever and he's so smart too. I wish I had a boyfriend like that," she said as she sat down at her desk.

"What about Clay?"

"Clay's not a sexy oncologist," she said with a smile, "he's just a normal businessman, so James win the cool contest by default."

"We should double date sometime."

"Totes. Come here I want to show you some designs I'm looking at for that fashion show I'm covering in New York."

I came over and looked at the Pintrest page she had up. It consisted of a lot of dresses and shoes. I pulled up a chair and pulled out a note pad and wrote down notes on the pictures like the designers of the pieces and prices listed. "Do you want to feature affordable fashion?" I asked.

"I think so. What non uber rich girl in her right mind would spend two hundred on a dress even if it's cute? Even I shop at bargain places when I can."

"Good point," I said looking at the page and Addie and I commented about what we'd wear and what we'd not ever be caught dead in. While Addie and I gushed her assistant Julie came in periodically to ask Addie about details of her trip. "When do you leave?" I asked.

"Friday. I'm s excited."

"I bet."

"But I'll be back for your wedding of course."

"I'd hope so, because you're the maid of honor and that'd suck to be without one," I said.

"You'd be lost without me."

"I agree," I said and smiled.

I lost track of time and when Julie brought James in I was completely surprised. "Time to go. Sorry Adeline, I'm stealing her," he lifted me up and kissed my mouth. "You feeling okay?" he asked and his fingers found the pulse on my neck and held them there for a moment.

"Better than ever," I responded.

"I'm glad to hear it and I bet House will be too. House cares about you," James said, "Come on I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

**What I loved about this chapter was we got to see a little into what Elena's everyday job and life were like for a while. What did you guys think? The next chapter is coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.- And here we go with Round Three! Hope you guys love it!**

* * *

Chapter 16- Bonding Time

House

I went outside to meet Wilson at the front of the hospital as he pulled up. Wilson parked his car and I walked over and opened the door to Elena's side. "Thanks," Elena said, "Wait, are you feeling okay? You haven't given me a witty comment yet."

"I'm dandy," I said and unbuckled the seatbelt and lifted Elena out of the car with my left hand and held her up with my left hand around her lower back. She looked at me surprised.

"What are you doing House?" she asked.

"Doing Wilson a favor. And since you're going to be my sister-in-law basically it's bonding," I said as we walked into the hospital. Chase, Cameron, Thirteen, and Taub met us at the door.

"Do you want me to take her House?" Wilson asked.

"I can walk," Elena offered.

"Both of you shut up, I'm showing off my strength here despite the fact I walk with a cane. We should go show Cuddy."

"Glad I can be your puppet," Elena said but she smiled.

"I'll take note of that in the future," I said.

"We have a case," Thirteen said.

"Read me the file. I would read it myself, but I've got precious cargo here. Unless you suspect cancer, then shut up because Elena's here and I only have Diazepam in my office."

"We think its Lupus."

"It's not Lupus," I said without missing a beat, "it's never Lupus. Don't be idiots, go run the tests again but hand me the file." Thirteen handed it over. The team left and Wilson, Elena, and I went into my office.

"Rashes, anemia, hair loss," Wilson read off, "it actually _could_ be Lupus."

"I'm not ready to give them hat satisfaction if it is Lupus," I said, "you must make them work for it Wilson," I put Elena on her feet and sat down in the chair near my whiteboard. Elena paced around my office twirling one of my markers in her hands.

"You know everybody's wrong occasionally," she said.

"Everybody lies," I reminded her and she smiled.

* * *

**Gotta love the running gag of it not being Lupus! Anyway, keep the hits and reviews coming! See y'all soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.- HI GUYS! I know how late this is but I've been traveling and working on an online class! I go back to school in a few days so I'll post a few chapters before I go! Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to reguarly post!**

* * *

Chapter 17- Best Day Of My Life

Elena Amber

As James and I settled into his office, Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine at PPTH, walked in. She was dressed in a gold dress and white heels. She smiled when she saw me, "Elena! I'm so sorry I haven't stopped by earlier to say hello to you and ask about wedding plans."

"Are you still coming?"

"Of course! James had asked me if Rachel could be the flower girl last week and I happily agreed."

"Oh that's right," I had totally forgotten.

'We're both looking forward to it. Anyway, Dr. Wilson, I was coming to tell you that I approved a raise in funding for the Oncology department since some experimental treatment creators are thinking about testing their treatments here."

"Perfect," James said, "have them contact me so we can see what kind of treatments they're talking."

"I'll fax you over all the documents."

"Thanks."

She smiled and walked out of the office. I walked over from the couch where I was sitting and came to sit with James who rubbed my lower back and hips thoroughly.

"Sometimes, I just want to marry you in secret," I said, "all these wedding plans are driving me nuts."

"Is that what you want?" James said and kissed my neck, "We could do that right now and then make it absolutely official with the ceremony."

"Do _you _want that? I want to do it, but only if you want it too."

"I want to do what makes you happy, Elena Amber Wilson," he said, " I want you to be the happiest person in the world."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said and kissed him. And just like that I had my perfect wedding: a wedding just about James and me and not about who was there or the ceremony or what I wore or the location. It was just about us.

"I love you Elena Amber Wilson," he said and laid me against him, "What do you want me to make you for our wedding dinner?"

"Ragu?" I asked.

"Of course, whatever you want. I have a nice bottle of wine to go with it."

"I want to wear the dress I'm going to wear to our second wedding for dinner," I said, "I think I will."

"Be my guest."

"We'll make it a date," I smiled.

* * *

**Cuddy makes her first appearance! Cuteness overload or no? Let me know by a review! Two more chapters coming your way today!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- Here's Round 2! Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 18- Ragu

Wilson

I took Elena home at five forty-five and when we got there she went upstairs to change and I got out the ingredients and supplies to make the Ragu. I turned on a Coldplay playlist to cook to. The sun was starting to set and it shone orange through the windows.

I hummed along with the song and Elena came down in a yellow dress that had sequins all over the top and a long puffy skirt that flowed behind her as she walked. She had her hair down and it cascaded to her shoulders like a waterfall of red velvet. "Will you zip me up?"

"Of course," she walked over and I put my hand on her back and zipped up the dress for her and kissed her shoulders.

"You like it?"

"You look stunning," I answered, truly amazed by her. She walked over to me and I put my arm around her. "I don't want to mess up your beautiful dress."

"I'll be careful," she promised as I stirred. As I cooked, "Shiver" by Coldplay came on. This was the song Elena and I had picked out to be our first dance song.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, "The Ragu has time to simmer." I twirled her around and we both laughed.

"I'm surprised House hasn't come here yet," she said.

"He's out drinking with Foreman and Thirteen," I said and kissed her softly, "I asked them to hang out with him."

"Thank you," she said and I lifted her off her feet and kissed her.

"So, you know what, I say we go somewhere in the next two weeks before the public ceremony," I said, "Mexico, maybe."

"South of France? Or would that take too long to get over there and then we'd have no time…?' she asked.

"We could go maybe as a honeymoon after the ceremony," I promised, "But we will go."

"Okay," she said and hugged me, "I wish Seth had seen my wedding."

"I bet he saw from wherever he is. Come to think of it, I bet he had the best view of all," I kissed her forehead. "Do you think he approves of your choice of husband?"

"He liked you," she told me, "he said so numerous times to me and Tiff. So I think he'd want me to fall in love with someone like you."

"I liked him too. He seemed to really care about you and Tiffani."

"He did," Elena whispered and tears streamed down her face.

"I know he did love," I said and gave her a kiss and lifted her up against me. Her yellow dress' train cascaded to the floor. We stayed this way for a few minutes as the playlist I had continued to play and I wiped her tears. "I know."

"Thank you for understanding," she said.

"Of course, Elena. Come here and taste the Ragu. Let's be careful with your beautiful dress," I put a wooden spoon in the pot and I fed it to Elena. "You like?"

"It's amazing."

"Glad you like it. It should be ready soon."

* * *

**I wonder how you guys feel about Elena as a character. Do you think she's cool/ Too needy? Let me know, I'll be really interested in your opinions!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.- And here's the third! Warning: typical cuteness! Well, see you guys soon! Keep reading and reviewing lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 19- Nights and Mornings

Elena Amber

After dinner James and I danced to our wedding playlist. There were a few Coldplay songs, a Frank Sinatra song, and some other eclectic songs ranging from Justin Timberlake to Keane. James had given me a small dose Diazepam to take the edge off the anxiety brought on by my grief and he hadn't let go of me since he administered it. "Let's get you out of your dress," he said softly.

"Okay," I agreed and stepped out of his arms and started towards the stairs but the Diazepam made me wobbly and I fell to the floor but James caught me.

"Let me take you up, Elena honey," James said swept me off the floor, "You shouldn't walk unassisted when Diazepam is in your system. You'll fall, okay?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" he kissed the side of my head.

"I'm okay," I promised him as we got to the bedroom. He put me on my feet but held onto my hips as he unzipped my dress and got me out of it. With the yellow dress at my feet I stood in the slip that came with the dress to wear under it.

"Are you comfortable sleeping in this?" he asked.

"James could we…?"

"In the morning, Elena honey, after the Diazepam has worn off. I don't want to risk anything. Okay? We'll have a wedding morning. How's that?"

"Hopefully that includes breakfast," I said and laughed.

"Always. Let's go to sleep Elena," James said and curled me into his arms and I buried my face into his shoulder. "I love you, Elena Wilson."

"I love you more James Wilson."

I didn't wake until light was coming into the bedroom. I was laid against James who was still dressed. His hands were rubbing my back gently. "How'd you sleep?" James asked.

"Really good," I said and kissed him and rolled me on top of him and ran his hands near my pancreas. "James…"

"I know you're thinking about Seth when I touch your pancreas Elena, but your pancreas are perfectly healthy and cancer free. You need to trust me I would know. You know, you might be the reason I became an oncologist; to protect you."

"Shut up. Your sweet talk works on me," I said playfully and untied his tie and he helped me out of my slip.

"Elena you are so beautiful and so healthy," he said and put his lips to my neck right on the pulse. "I will never let cancer hurt you again."

"I love you James."

"I love you Elena."

"Oh James," I said and sighed as I reached out for one of his hands and we held hands as we fulfilled the contract of our marriage.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.- I got a review so as a thank you here's Chapter 20! Review and more surprises will come! **

* * *

Chapter 20- Breakfast At Wilson's

House

I went over to Wilson's place and got out of my car. I walked up to the threshold and found the extra key Wilson always hid under the mat and let myself in. "Hey Wilson!" Wilson turned around from his place at the stove. Elena sat on a barstool in dark jeans and a white shirt that exposed her shoulders. I walked behind her and started to rub her shoulders. "Guess who?"

"Hi House," Elena said as I continued rubbing her shoulders and started singing to myself.

"_Unchain my heart, baby let me be. Unchain my heart because you don't care about me. Unchain my heart, baby let me go,"_ I sang, "Name the song."

Elena just looked at me.

"Trick question; I wrote it. You should hear the trumpet solo I have planned for it. What's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate waffles and bacon and eggs," Wilson said.

"Well instead of money for rubbing your lovely Elena's shoulders and my singing skills I suppose food will work, and a cup of coffee." Wilson walked over to the coffee pot and got Elena more coffee and me a cup. "See I knew there was a reason why I hang out with you."

"House why are you here?" Wilson asked.

"To have breakfast," I said sipping my coffee, "why else would I be here?" I moved my hands to the base of Elena's shoulders. "I told you I was good at this, better than Wilson."

"I beg to differ," Wilson said.

"You cook. I've got this," I continued rubbing Elena's shoulders and she drank her coffee. "God what have you been doing to your shoulders?"

"I've been stressed for a long time," she said and I lifted her up onto the bar and dug my fingers into her back.

"Now that I have that differential diagnosis I can fix it," I said.

"Okay I don't trust that. House, take over cooking," Wilson said and we switched places. I took the spatula in my hand. Wilson stood behind Elena massaging her back.

"I know she has rods in her back, I've seen her medical history and I feel them. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I know, I just don't want you cracking her back too hard."

"I get it," I said, "she's your little flower."

"I'll kill you," Elena said to me but laughed, "I may be lying on tile at the moment but when I get up you're dead."

"Can I eat first? A last meal?"

She laughed. "I guess. And to answer your question I'd say you both have equal skill."

* * *

**I seriously love writing in House's POV! I hope you liked it too!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.- Hey guys, here is the next installment of chapters! Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 21- Visitors

Elena Amber

I went into work today after enjoying breakfast. James was coming to get me at twelve thirty again and Addie was leaving tomorrow for the fashion show in New York. I walked into my office at the magazine headquarters. The walls were tan and I had a really good view of the city from my window. Atop my desk sat an iMac and my calendar and sketchpads.

I sat in my roller chair and logged on to my computer to check my emails. I had some emails from up and coming clothing lines wanting reviews of their products to be published in the magazine, a thing that I was in charge of. "Dear Ms. Victor… hmm I wonder why they don't know you're Mrs. Wilson now," I turned and James walked in through the door and I ran to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he tilted my face upwards and kissed me.

"Adeline let me come visit you. She and I arranged this last night. She knows you're going through treatments for PTSD and I need to be with you to make sure we don't have any accidents."

"Well, this is where I hang out sometimes," I said as he sat me in his lap on my chair. Addie knocked on my door and poked her blond head in with a smile on her face.

"Special delivery," Addie said in a singsong way. "Hi James."

"Thank you again Adeline for letting me be here," he said and placed his hands tightly yet gently on my hips and massaged them.

"She needs you and I'd do anything for Elena," I grinned, "You should come see the outfits I'm packing for NYC," she said.

"Okay," I said and got up, James' fingers giving my hips one last squeeze. "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"I won't move," he said and put his arms on the armrests of my chair. I smiled and walked out of my office with Addie to hers right across the hall. Addie's office had clothes spread out all over the couches and chairs.

"Okay so on the plane I'm wearing this," she motioned to a simple green dress and Jimmy Choo shoes, "then at dinner with one of the lines that wants a feature that night I'm wearing the purple." The dress she had laid out looked like a ball gown but with ruffles on the top.

"I love that," I commented. "I want a dress like that."

"You're a size two right? I can order it for you as part of your wedding gift from me."

"Thanks."

"Then Saturday, I'm wearing the ocean colored dress. Fun, casual, but still says 'I kick some ass'," she smiled. "Saturday night is the night of the ball they're throwing so I'm gonna go all Cinderella in the baby blue gown and white opera gloves to make it look classy."

"Is Clay escorting you to the ball?"

"He's driving in for it," she said, "and then I'm riding home with him on Sunday."

"Are you driving there?"

"One of the designers hired a limo to take me. Isn't that awesome? I think they must want a feature done on them really badly, but I told them the girl they really need to impress is you."

I laughed.

* * *

**More on the way! I'd love to hear some opinions on this so review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.- Here's another :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22- Massage Therapy

Elena Amber

After gushing over outfits with Addie we walked back to my office and James was still there, sitting in my chair looking like he had not moved since I left. "Hi," I said and grinned. He got up and walked over and swept me up putting his right hand behind my back and his dominant left hand felt my lymph nodes.

"You two are so cute," Addie said, "I can't even. I'll let you two be. Are you still clocking out at twelve thirty?"

"Thanks Addie and yes I think so," I said and smiled.

"Okay girlie. I think I might leave early too, I've got some last minute things I need to do before New York."

"You'd better send me tons of pictures," I ordered.

"You sure you don't want to come with? I promise you won't be third wheeling me and Clay Saturday."

I smiled, "You go ahead and kick ass up in NYC."

Addie laughed, "Ha love you. See you Monday? I'll tell you all about it over lunch."

At twelve thirty James and I walked in to PPTH and took the elevator to the fourth floor where his office and House's were located. We walked in to House's office and Chase, Thirteen, and Cameron were there. House was playing a Nintendo DS and sitting on one of the couches in his office.

"Wilson, just the man I wanted to see," House said, "I was wondering where you were; I was missing you. Pistol, come here I want to work on your back some more." I was reluctant, but I came to sit on the couch with House and he made me fall like Humpty Dumpty onto the couch where my stomach was against his legs.

"What are you going to do to her?" Thirteen asked, "Break her back?"

"I don't think Wilson would like that very much. Wilson, come here and sit at her head and support it." James came and placed my head and shoulders in his lap. I turned my face to House's team. James rubbed my neck and shoulders gently while House put pressure on my back.

"Do you want to hold my hand love?" James asked me softly like I imagine he did for his pediatric cancer patients and connected my left hand with his right.

"Twenty-five year old woman Elena Amber Wilson presents with trouble sleeping, muscle stiffness, inability to go on with daily routines. Differential diagnosis is grief; it's making her tense. I didn't figure this out until just now but you need to be massaging her back every night to see if you can resolve the tenseness, Wilson."

"How much do you eat daily?" Thirteen asked me.

"Lunch and dinner always," I said and squeezed James' hand, "I'm trying to eat more and regain the weight I lost in the first few weeks after my brother died. I wouldn't eat unless I had to in those first few weeks."

"How much weight did you lose?"

"Ten pounds."

"Oh my God," Thirteen said amazed. "How much do you weigh now?"

"She's one ten now. I make sure she eats," James said, "we are getting better with it."

"Are you on IV fluids?" Thirteen asked me.

"It depends on how much she eats," James said, "on days where she doesn't eat much I put her on IV fluids to help."

"What about the wedding plans? That's enough to stress out anyone who isn't going through a grieving period," Cameron interjected. I squeezed James' hand as House put more pressure on my back.

"House, be more gentle. I don't want you hurting her accidentally," James said and I felt House's fingers relax.

"Yeah wedding plans too," I agreed with Cameron, "It's a lot of work to make sure everything is how you want it."


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.- Sorry these are so late but school has started back and I'm super busy! Anyway, hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Chapter 23-Stabbed In The Back

House

"Do we have any other cases besides Elena's?" I asked my team. Thirteen handed me a file and I looked at it. "On second thought I take it back. Elena is of utmost importance to me because she's with Wilson." 

Elena laughed, "Thanks House, I think."

I reached for a needle and loaded it with two milligrams Diazepam. "Elena," I said, "I'm going to see if something will work: I'm going to put some Diazepam in your back to see if that'll help."

"Where in her back are you injecting that?" Wilson asked as I ran my fingers gently over the skin on Elena's back to find the base of her spine.

"Into her spine to see if I can fix the problem at it's source. Eyes on Wilson, Elena." I put a topical anesthetic at the base of her spine after I found where I wanted the needle to go in and waited. Her skin did not tingle in fear when I touched her. I put my left hand on her ankles to hold them.

She just looked at me but didn't look afraid. Thirteen and Cameron looked at me like I was crazy while Chase and Taub looked amazed. "The ankles are a bit much," she said, "that goes from restraining your best friend's girl to probably a few innuendos."

"I do enjoy euphemisms," I said slyly.

"Just stick in the damn needle House," she said and I smirked.

Wilson stroked her hair as she looked at him. "I love you Elena Wilson," he said before he kissed her hair and she smiled. "Squeeze my hand. Good job, love."

I took the opportunity to plunge my syringe into her back and push down on the cap and then pulled it out. I looked at the faces of my team; none of their expressions had changed.

"Wait," Thirteen spoke after an awkward silence, "did Wilson just say _Elena Wilson?_ I thought your last name was Victor."

"I'll explain soon," Elena said and smiled. I sat her up, felt the nodes on her neck, and put her in Wilson's arms and he cradled her.

"Did you feel that needle?" Cameron asked Elena, amazed.

"No."

"Good God you're tough," Chase told Elena.

"That's what she said," I called out and smiled. No one laughed. "You set yourself up for that Chase c'mon."

"Bollocks." I smirked; I clearly had won that one.

"Thirteen, now hand me that other case file since I just solved the last one. Hopefully this one will be more interesting," she handed me the blue file. I opened it and looked it over.

* * *

**I love writing in House's POV- he's so perfectly sassy! More coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.- And here's the next one! I'd really love to hear what you guys think of the story/characters!**

* * *

Chapter 24- Spaghetti And Meatballs

Elena Amber

"We should go get lunch," I said into James' shoulder. I was nestled into his arms as we all sat in House's office. His hand stroked my hair and he nodded. I smiled and gave him a kiss and then another; his lips warm and gentle against my own.

"You shouldn't walk, Elena love, so do you want me to get a wheelchair for you or carry you?"

"Carry me," I said and he wrapped my legs around him and held me close and tightly with his right hand and I could feel his heart beat. House smirked.

"Aren't they sweet?" I shot him a look but eventually I gave in and smiled as we walked out of House's office and to the elevator. I closed my eyes as James rubbed my back as we rode down to the first floor where the cafeteria was. I heard some smooth jazz play until we got out of the elevator.

"James? I just want it to be you and me forever. I don't want to share you with anyone," I said not really sure how I had come to think of this again at this moment; on our first real date I had told James I didn't want children and nor did he. After Seth's death that idea was really enforced because I didn't want to have to deal with someone close to me dying from cancer again.

"It will be Elena, okay? Open your eyes and look at me, angel." I opened my eyes and looked into his, "I promise: just you and me angel."

"I love you," I said as we entered the cafeteria and he sat me in a booth.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat," he said and kissed me gently before going to get me something and when he left I closed my eyes. I hadn't been waiting long when a kiss on my lips woke me. I opened my eyes and there James stood; all six feet of perfection.

The plate was full of spaghetti and meatballs, my personal favorite food. James pulled me into his lap and handed me a fork. I took it and started eating as he rubbed my hips and listened to my lungs and then my heart. "Breathe in, Elena."

"This is good," I said as I took a bite of meatball.

"I had them make it just for you," he said. I laughed.

"That is so not true James Wilson," I laughed as I took a sip of my soda, "but nice try with your sweet talk; it works."

He smiled.

* * *

**Anyone else with me on the fact that they want their own Wilson?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N.- Hey guys! Sorry these next chapters are so late- school things are getting crazy! Anyway, hope you enjoy and keep on reviewing to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 25- No Evidence of Cancer

Wilson

I took Elena home around four and took her upstairs and started a bath for her and got her out of her clothes and held her against me. "Angel, do you trust me enough as an oncologist to screen you for breast cancer? There's a way I can do it without MRI's like we did when we tested you immediately after Seth died. This way won't hurt al all, I would never let that happen."

"Okay," she said and kissed my mouth gently and I could sense how afraid she was. I reached for her left hand and she closed her eyes and let me do the test for her and I murmured how well she was doing for me in between explaining what I was doing. When I was done I put her in the water. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"There's no evidence of cancer, angel. Once a month we're going to do that just to make sure it stays that way, okay? When you're in your mid twenties like you we want to start screening for cancers so if there is one I can deal with it angel." I got a cup and started wetting her hair.

"You're such a smart oncologist," she said and I kissed her, "After this can we play Scrabble? I am still winning in our ongoing tournament."

"Of course, you're on."

"House and I actually have a bet on the tournament. I'd be cocky to bet on myself so I bet on you."

"Well then you might as well pay House."

After I had Elena dried off and in the gown from PPTH she wore that day we ran tests on her with yoga pants under she and I went down to the living room. She got out the Scrabble board and put it on our dinner table. "Do you want some tea?" I asked as Elena set up our game.

"Sure."

"Mango sound okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled as she drew letters from the little bag, "do you want me to draw your letters for you?"

"Go ahead. Pick me some good ones," I said and smiled at her as I nrought her some tea in a mug with the mango bag in the cup.

"Thanks babe."

* * *

**Another thing: I've been reading this other really great House fanfic called Beating Heart which is Chase/OC so if you like OC's or Chase check it out! It's pretty great!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N.- Again, thanks for all the support for this story! This chapter is a flashback and there's a trigger warning for sad things maybe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26- Organ Donor

Seth, _flashback 2014_

I was on the verge of death from my cancer when my sister told me she wanted to donate part of her pancreas to me. My oncologist, Dr. Wilson, had said in our last big meeting about my case that he didn't know if I would survive the major surgery but Elena remained indignant. That was why I was sitting here in Dr. Wilson's office with Elena right now.

"Ellie it's not worth it. You heard what he said, I might not survive the surgery to transplant your pancreas into me so all your efforts will be wasted and you'll have less pancreas because a quarter of your pancreas will be six feet underground with me."

"Elena," Dr. Wilson spoke to her softly, "Seth is right. I don't want to put you both at risk for complications when I don't have to. Seth's cancer is too far along and his survival rates are low now as is." No matter the amounts of times I had heard that phrase it still struck me in the same way: I, Seth Leonard Victor, was going to be dead soon.

I was past the denial stage of the diagnosis involving me shedding tears in secret because I didn't want anyone to see. Now, I had to accept it to live out the time I had left.

Elena looked away and said nothing. "Don't you want to live to see the birth of yours and Tiff's baby?" Tiffani was about three months along in her pregnancy with our child, and according to Dr. Wilson, I'd be lucky to see her deliver.

"Of course I do."

"Then we'll go on with the chemo and see where that gets us, all right?" Dr. Wilson wrote something down, "We'll admit you and start you on your second round tonight." I nodded.

"I need to go and call Tiffani and tell her I'm being admitted," I said and walked out of Dr. Wilson's office into the hall. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed my wife's cell and as it rang I peered into the office window and saw Dr. Wilson hugging my sister. He had Ellie folded into his arms delicately and I couldn't help but think that she would be good with him.

He'd take care of her after I was gone.

I just wished that if they did end up together I'd get a good seat wherever I was when they married. "Seth, baby, where are you?" Tiff's voice finally came to my ear.

"Tiff I'm having my second round of chemo tonight." That sentence left her in complete silence for a moment until she broke and began to cry. "Tiff. Tiff. Just come to the hospital right now. Elena's here so you don't need to call her. "

_"Oh my God…"_ she was sobbing uncontrollably. I decided to withhold the information that I had metastatic disease in my liver.

"Come to the hospital Tiff. I love you."


End file.
